New Older Sister
by CrazyQueeny
Summary: Suddenly there was a blur of red and black running past me, towards Esme and the newborns, who were holding her. Without hesitation the newborns were torn apart and Esme's cracked body held protectively in the arms of the unknown vampire. The second our eyes met I knew something would change drastically. (Jasper x Oc & Alice x Oc) Newborn Arc- Rated T,may change to M later
1. Sudden Entrance

**A/N:**

This is my first try in writing a Twilight Fanfiction, so please inform me if I should make grave mistakes in it, it would be very much appreciated. I will be using the movies as my base and change it all a bit, depending on what I need for my story, but the general plot will be the same.

You will also notice that in this chapter the sequence of the fight scene will be a bit mixed up, it is done so for a reason.

And please don't think I hate Alice x Jasper, I don't. I love it all the way it is, I simply have a problem with needing to create Ocs for my own stories.

P.S. I know it's a very short chapter in comparison to what you find in my other story, but it serves mostly to see if other people would even want to read a story like this or not. So as long as I don't get either positive or negative reviews (any reviews at all) the story will not be continued.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only the idea and my Oc's. Not even the Cover belongs to me, all credits to the real owner.

* * *

It would be nice if you tell me, if I should continue this story or not. Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sudden Entrance**

 _Jaspers P.O.V_

The fight against the newborns has begun. Limbs were torn apart everywhere whether by us or the werewolves, the cracking and ringing all around us. I never expected there to be so many of them, Alice predicted there would be around twenty if not less, but when they appeared in our line of vision, there were around forty of them and not enough of us. Just as I tore off the arms of a newborn who was chasing after Alice, I heard something none of us wished to hear. Suddenly the clearing was filled by Esmes scream of pain and terror, making us all turn around and see her on the other side of the clearing. She was held down by two newborn males, one was straddling her hips with his hands on her throat and the other was holding her arms down to the ground above her head.

Suddenly everything was as if time slowed down. The cracking and ringing of Esmes' neck and arms louder than anything else, her screams echoing around us. Carlisle tried to get to her, but was blocked by too many newborns, his screams and roars falling on deaf ears. My head swished around, at a speed I could have sworn even a vampire neck would crack, everyone was too far away from her. None of us would have made it in time before they killed her, her undead life already lost. And then suddenly, there was an unknown voice.

A roar louder than any of ours, yet as light and clear. And suddenly there appeared a blur of red, black and white, moving at a speed even faster than Edward and it all happened in a blink, the vampire rushed past me so fast, that I only recognized black clothes and the long dark crimson colored hair as the vampire rushed across the clearing towards Esme, sprinting under, above and past newborns who were too stunned by the new vampire to react fast enough, making heads and limbs flying everywhere the unknown vampire passed. Snapping out of it I looked back to Esme, seeing how the two newborns recognized their mistake of spacing off and were about to tear her head of when his head suddenly flew away, cleanly broken off by the now recognizable female, who had slowed down to snap the newborns head off, with her hand while kicking the other newborns off with her foot, using the same speed to turn towards Esme and to cradle her cracked body close to her own, calming her down. A pair of burning golden eyes looking up and flicking up across the field to make sure nobody was coming after her, anger and fury evident in her eyes.

"Eva!"

Never have I seen anything more beautiful than her.


	2. Promise of Protection

**A/N:** It's great to see that there are people who are interested in my story. Thank you all for reading it! As promised, here is the next chapter.

Also Evas name is pronounced: A(like **_a_** pple)-va ( for e ** _ve_** r)

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Promise of Protection**

 _Evas P.O.V_

My eyes flew over Esmes face up to the battlefield, looking at every possible movement which could result in an attempt at attacking us, ready to use my gift against each and everyone that dared to come close to us.

I let out a silent breath when I heard Lucas call out my name as he and his parents came rushing into the clearing to aide us. Their golden eyes growing in size as they took in what was happening. The Cullens all over the clearing, fighting red eyed vampires and huge wolves eyeing them.

At the look of confusion in their faces Carlisle snapped out of his daze, shouting towards them " The werewolves are on our side!".

That was all it took for the fight to continue. Lucas and his parents stayed close together to have each others backs while fending off the red eyed ones. I used this moment to look more closely around the clearing.

There were a few... _Werewolves_ chewing the heads off of the red eyed ones bodies and then there were the Cullens. I furrowed my eyebrows. Somebody was missing...If I heard right there should be 7 of them not 6. I looked around, Carlisle was on the far right, fighting off a few vampires. A blonde girl, I could attach to the name Rosalie to, was also fighting against a red eye while a huge guy next to her threw one of the red eyes into the air, in the same moment a werewolf jumped over them and teared him apart with his teeth instantly.

On the left was a smaller girl with brown hair, who just had to be Alice, running head on towards a red eye, only to jump over him in the last second, so that he ran right into the waiting werewolf's teeth.

And then there was a boy... no _man_ with blonde hair. He was fighting not only with strength but also with technique and precision you could only gain with experience.

"E-Eva?" My head snapped back down to Esme, her voice a bit unsteady and scratchy and eyes still wide with fear and surprise alike.

"Shhh... It's alright. I'm right here and I won't leave your side" I softly reassured her, while I brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, my eyes falling on the crack that marred the cheek of her beautiful face. It had risen up all the way from the cracks on her neck. My fury suddenly grew tenfold and I started to hate the red eyed group of vampires.

'How dare they attack her!' I thought and as if I called them out aloud, I heard 3 pairs of feet run towards us. I looked up to see three red eyed ones run with their eyes set on me and Esme. I felt how Esme started to get restless in my arms, so I decided to make it quick.

"Don't worry, I got them." I told her softly before I raised one of my arms away from her body, stretching it out towards them. As soon as I locked eyes with them, the rage overflowed within me and without thinking for another moment I unleashed my gift on them, sending them flying across the field before I felt a sudden wave of calmness fall over me, with a force that would have made a human choke for air, good thing I didn't need to breath anymore. And before I could do anything else, a shadow fell on the two of us making my grip on Esme tighten just a bit, ready to fend of the intruder with everything I had.

But before I could sent him flying like the other two, he turned his head just the slightest bit, making me realize that he was the blonde man from the Cullen family. Our eyes locking together only for a split second but apparently it was enough to bring our message across to each other.

His eyes were filled with concern, strength, anger and calmness at the same time, telling me of his promise of protection and the plea to move to a safer place. I was about to tell him just how fine I could take care of myself, but realized that it was also for Esmes' sake. But there was also something else in his eyes, something that made the inside of my chest clench just at the mere thought of leaving him to fight while we moved to a safer place. I was left to only nod while swallowing dryly, helping Esme up and nudging her to move away from the fight, making sure to stay between her and the now distancing red eyes. I looked only back once, staring lightly at the back of the man before disappearing into the forest, following wherever Esme was leading me.

* * *

 **A/N:** There! I hope it was to your liking. Next chapter is going to be in Jaspers P.O.V again. I will uplaod it within the following week.


	3. Impatience

**Chapter 3: Impatience**

 _Jaspers P.O.V_

We were waiting for Carlisle at the border to our territory. He went over to the werewolves' side to help Jacob, because he got his ribs crushed in the last minute of the fight. With Carlisle were Bella, because she was worried, and Edward, because he didn't trust the werewolves with Bella and Carlisle. But Carlisle and Edward were the only ones allowed on their side, there was no way they would let more of us on their territory than utterly needed. So we stood there and waited for them to return. I looked over our group.

Emmett was leaning against a huge tree with his back, while holding Rosalie to his chest, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He was trying to get her mind off of our meeting with Jane and the other Volturi. The death of the little girl hurt her badly, I could still feel the sadness about the girls lost life. I looked down to my side at Alice, she was also sad about the whole situation, her arm hooked through mine as she leaned her head against my arm. She stroked an unknown pattern onto my hand as she stared into the distance. I followed her gaze until it landed on the other vampires.

Jane called them the _'Baker family'_ earlier to show that she acknowledged them. They stood farther away from the border, not trusting the werewolves and according to the two growling werewolves, they certainly didn't trust us.

I looked back at the Bakers.

There was a woman, who looked like she would be in her mid thirties. She had small wrinkles around her eyes, which appeared when she smiled. Her light brown hair fell in light waves around her round face, down to her shoulders. She was short in height, maybe the same height as Alice. She was wearing a white button down blouse and black dress pants. Around her neck was a white pearl necklace and most she likely wore matching earrings under her hair. Her shoes were barely visible from under the dress pants, I could only see a black sole and a tiny black heel at the end. Her skin was pale and her eyes shone a brilliant gold, she must have fed not long before they found us. Her head laid against the chest of the male, while her arms were around his waist.

The man himself was the same height as Edward. He had dark brown hair , which was cut short on the sides yet kept long on the top. He kept his eyes on the female, which I could only assume to be his wife or mate. He wore a dark brown jacket over a green shirt with dark pants and black shoes. He was obviously the head of their coven. He had one arm around the woman keeping her balanced, but every now and then he would look up to the boy.

The boy was leaning against a tree not far from them. His hair was also brown, a tone or two lighter than Alice. His front bangs were swept to the left side of his face, covering his forehead and some of the tips falling in to his left eye. His hair was overall kept long, but shorter than mine and mostly straight. He wore a black leather jacket and a dark red shirt beneath it. Along with it he wore dark blue jeans and black sneakers. His arms were crossed over his chest, while one of his index finger kept tapping against his left upper arm. He kept looking between his parents and us... His feelings a mix of irritation, most likely because Alice kept staring at them, and worry.

I could understand him, we all were worried about Esme, but Carlisle assured us and the Bakers, that nothing would happen to the two of them. We were damn lucky that Jane either didn't notice the missing people or simply didn't care enough. Which brought me to another point altogether:

Eva Baker.

The mystery vampire, that came to Esmes rescue without hesitation. Thinking back to her long crimson hair and pale heart shaped face. Her clothes were rather simple too. Her black coat going to the middle of her thighs and covered her wrists, so that I could only see her long fingers. Dark gray skinny jeans hiding her long legs until they disappeared in her black heel boots, which stopped just below her knees.

But her eyes were what captured me the most. When I saw the newborns rushing at them, I thought that she couldn't fend off three of them and make sure Esme is safe. I was ready to intercept them when I suddenly felt a huge force push right past me, making the others fly high and far. I wouldn't have believed it if anybody told me about this raw power force, if I wouldn't have felt it myself. I turned slightly to see if I was with the right people, just in time to see her eyes change from the hateful and concentrated look to a relieved and calm expression, as my gift washed over her. I was even more surprised when she understood what I wanted to say without me even speaking. I still remember clearly all the emotions that were shining in her eyes: strength, loyalty, love and trust. I understood how she wanted to continue fighting alongside us but she subsided with a nod. I watched her as she helped Esme up, before I turned back to the battle, suddenly displeased at the idea of her leaving my side. For a short moment I thought there was a presence behind me but when I turned, I only saw a blur of red and black again, before she disappeared in the forest.

After that I focused back on the fight and everything that happened afterwards, no matter how strong the urge to check on them was. One could say we won this fight relatively unharmed. And nobody died, although Esme came way to close to it for our liking, the mutt got his ribs crushed and we had to watch the little girl die.

But no matter how hard I tried to focus, my mind always found a way to return back to Eva and it confused me ever since. So many questions and I was getting impatient for answers. Why did I feel the need to stop her anger and hatred? Why did I want her happy? Why was I so anxious when she left my side?

 _Who the hell was Eva Baker?_

* * *

 **A/N** : Alright, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what I could do better.


	4. Home

**Chapter 4: Home**

 _General P.O.V_

When they finally returned, none of them expected to find Esme and Eva the way they were.

No one really knew how to react, some were surprised, some were confused and Carlisle smiled like a human who won the Jackpot.

There in the living room in the Cullen house, were Esme and Eva on the long couch. Esme was lying full length on the couch while her head rested on Evas lap. Her shoes were standing neatly at the side, her hand combing through Evas hair ,which went past her hips, while she braided it, too lost in their own world to notice the audience. Eva was sitting still with the exception of her hands that were softly combing through Esmes hair and stroking her cheeks every now and then.

Everyone stood frozen in their place, no one daring to disturb their peace. Leaving them to stay in their own little world.

* * *

 _Evas P.O.V_

Her hair was as soft and beautiful as I remembered, she didn't change. Only her clothing style changed, but she was still the same... And especially: she was alive. And the cracks on her cheek also disappeared, good thing that deer crossed our path. I brushed my thumb over her cheek, no one would ever notice anything.

Her vivid golden eyes lock with mine, as she lies on my lap, looking up at me and she gives me one of her beautiful smiles before she goes back to braiding my hair. But the image of her face, eyes filled with fear and cracked skin were forever imprinted in my memory to never be forgotten. I felt my anger rise again. How could somebody even think about killing a kindhearted woman like Esme?! But as fast as I felt my anger rise, I calmed down again. There it was again. Usually it takes me more time to calm down, so there was no way it was my own doing. Feeling this strange pull again I looked up, surprised to see everyone standing in the doorway.

When did they arrive? At first confused why I didn't notice them, but than happy none the less that they all seemed unharmed. I looked back down when I heard Esme grumble, apparently moving my head had destroyed her work. I felt amusement swell inside of me as she looked at me and then in the direction I had turned my head to earlier, a grin forming at her surprised expression, before she also smiled. I pulled my hands away when she started to get up to put on her shoes, an idea forming in my head. I looked over at the group who could apparently sense that I was up to something. As I sped towards them, Carlisle opened his arms for me, as a copper haired boy moved a human girl a bit further away from us.

While I was focusing on those two, I didn't slow down enough as I crashed into Carlisles, giving him one of my biggest hugs, while he stumbled a few steps back. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me to return the hug. I laid my head on his shoulder, as I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling and breathed in his scent. It has been so long since I did it, his scent of apples and cinnamon always reminded me of my parents, which I could only barely remember. I heard a few gasps, a chuckle and a giggle, while the clacking of shoes came closer and stopped next to me.

I grinned as I opened my eyes and lifted my head to look at Esme. She had her arms crossed over her chest, while she tapped with a finger on her upper arm, she was scowling at us.

I laughed lightly and winded one of my arms out of Carlisles grasp and stretched it out towards her. Her face lightened up immediately and she smiled, as she joined our hug.

Reveling in the arms of my two most loved ones a feeling of lightness settled over me.

Yes... I was finally home.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright, here is the fourth chapter! Took a while to type it down, due to different reasons.

Also, I have just finished chapter 6 and am writing chapter 7, so that I only need time to sit down and type it on my computer properly. I hope that will be soon!

 **Silent Killing :** Yes the chapters will get longer from here on :) . The first few were only tryouts. Up until now, chapter 6 will be the longest one^^


	5. Evangeline

**Chapter 5: Evangeline**

 _Jasper P.O.V_

She was truly a being to behold from. As we stared at them, her feelings started to change again. At first she was happy and content, then they stopped altogether before pain, anger and hatred started to grow. I could also see Edward next to me tense, his lips forming a firm line. Before I realized what I was doing, I was already influencing her and calming her to a neutral state. That was the moment she noticed us. I couldn't stop smirking at her surprise, just when her sudden rush of happiness reached me. I noticed how Edward raised a brow at me, but I couldn't care less in that moment. I wanted to revel in her happiness, feeling the warmth I remembered I felt when the sun touched my skin, while I was still human. Her emotions were like forces of nature. Her happiness reminded me of sun rays, her anger felt like scorching fire, her pain like needles. Her emotions made me feel things, I felt while I was a human. I watched her again. One could think nothing would bother her, but I knew better. She knew the feeling of pain, hatred, anger and fear. She had felt it just today... All of it. I couldn't help the desire to shield her away from the world, so she would never need to feel those things again.

I felt how Major agreed and tried to break out of my mental cage, to do just that. Demanding that I do what I just thought, demanding that I take her away from those who could hurt her, take her away from us.

 _Ours,_ he growled.

Edwards shifting alerted me to the outside world again, I knew he heard Major within me and gave me a strange look, before he looked back towards Carlisle. I didn't remember how long I was out of it, but now Carlisle was hugging Eva. I felt Major roar inside of me, which resulted in me almost growling, before I noticed that Esme was also hugging them. Although I was surprised at Majors reaction, I was even more surprised when he suddenly calmed. But this time it wasn't me who forced him to stay down, no it was Evas sudden rush of extreme happiness, that made him mellow down... He even commented that he would tolerate this, for this feeling. Confusion struck me again.

 _Tolerate what?_ I asked, but got no answer in return. Apparently he knew something I still didn't.

* * *

 _Carlisle P.O.V_

I noticed the confused and tense atmosphere around us, but just in this one moment I couldn't care less. As we slowly let go, I continued to stand on Evas right, while Esme was on her left. I let my left arm stay around her shoulder, while Esme placed her right arm around Evas waist, keeping us close. I looked at the confused faces of my "children". At least most of them looked confused, Alice looked like she was ready to burst into fireworks out of happiness, while Edward had a concentrated look on his face. He seemed to try and figure out our thoughts and what exactly was going on.

I cleared my throat lightly. "I think it is time for introductions" I stated while looking at the Bakers with smile.

"Yes, I believe so too. My name is Adam Baker. " answered the older man with a polite nod as greeting. "This is my wife Clara and our son Lucas" he explained. Clara gave a shy wave in our direction, while Lucas continued to stand next to them rather tense.

I smiled at them and let go of Eva to take a step in their direction and shook hands with Adam.

"I welcome you to our home. My name is Carlisle and this is Esme." I gestured towards her. "These are my children. Rosalie and her mate Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward ad his mate Bella." I looked at Eva, when she moved to my side. "Everyone this is..." I stopped, looking at my "children". I have not once spoken of Eva. How would they react to this sudden information?

"Evangeline." My head snapped in Evas direction as she spoke. She locked her eyes with mine for a short moment and took my hand in a comforting manner, before she looked at the others again. "Evangeline Cullen, but Eva is just fine" she finished with a smile that bordered to a grin. I shook my head in amusement. Leave it to her to break the news like that. After a few seconds I finally got a verbal reaction from Edward.

"What?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright... I just couldn't wait to uplaod the next chapter... Take it as an apology for the long break between 3 and 4.

Also I apologize again for a rather short chapter. I was thinking it was longer than it actually was :'D

But don't worry and please be patient for chapter 6. Side wise it has over 20 while this one only had like 5 or 6 :D (in my notebook)

Which means it will take a while to type and correct, during my small amount of free time. If everything goes right it might be up next week!


	6. The End of the Beginning

**A/N:** Caution! Long chapter ahead! It may ormay not make you cry.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The End of the Beginning**

 _Jaspers P.O.V_

Cullen? I was sure she was a Baker... But then, why weren't we told about her. Why wasn't she here? It was Edwards voice that broke the quiet moment. I looked at him for a short moment, he was confused and annoyed... I would guess because of all the thoughts everyone was having right now... Ah... Yes I am right, he is glaring at me now.

Alice took this as her cue and bounced over to Eva and hugged her tightly. "Finally! I couldn't wait for you to appear! I have so many dresses you will love." Eva just laughed and nodded, obviously not seeing that glint in her eyes that promised hours of playing doll. I kept watching as Alice chattered away about everything and nothing at the same time as she held Evas hands in her own and kept bouncing on her heels. The happiness of those two overshadowed the confusion around me. This was the exact reason, why Alice was my favorite "sibling".

"Carlisle, I demand an explanation." Somehow I really wished hat Edward would be quiet for a few more minutes... Did I mention that he was glaring at me again? I noticed the waves of happiness starting to dim as Eva and Alice looked at Carlisle, awaiting his decision. Carlisle just sighed and nodded "Alright, let us take a seat."

And just like that, it suddenly made sense that we had a long table with 12 chairs around it.

Carlisle sat down at the head of the long table, with Esme on his left and Eva at his right side. Alice took the liberty to sit down next to Eva. Adam took a seat at the other end, opposite from Carlisle, Lucas on his left and Clara on his right. Edwards distrust was clear as day when he placed Bella between Esme and himself. I sat down between Edward and Clara, when Emmett and Rosalie took the space between Alice and Lucas.

Carlisle started to speak once everyone was focusing on him. "I suppose I should start from the very beginning, shouldn't I?" His eyes already had a faraway look.

"In my family, back then, I had a brother. He was 10 years younger than me and his name was Christopher Cullen. By the time I was changed in 1663 he was only 13 years old. It was the last time that I saw him for many years to come, since everyone believed I had died. When I returned about 17 years later my father had already passed away and left the church in the hands of Chris. He was married to Alexis Carlton, a girl that had lived next to us for as long as I could remember. They had a total of 3 children together." He looked at Eva and lightly brushed through her hair while, while he was thinking.

Eva chuckled. "Apparently the Cullen and Carlton genes are very strong, which led to many children from different generations to look a lot like those two, one way or another. My hair color comes all the way from Alexis, while I got Christophers blue eyes."

"How... I mean about how many generations are we talking?" Bella asked in a quiet voice, knowing that everyone could still hear her clearly. "If you count Christopher as the first generation... then I would be the tenth." Eva answered after a moment.

* * *

 _Carlisle P.O.V_

I smiled faintly and continued. "Indeed. Ever since I was turned I never actively stepped into his life or that of his descendants. Although I crossed paths every few decades with one of them. It wasn't until 1914 that Eva pulled me into her life..."

Flashback 1914

I was walking down the busy streets of a town I couldn't remember the name of anymore. My train had taken a stop here for a few hours and I decided I could go for a walk. Lucky enough it had rained only a while ago and the sky was still covered in thick gray clouds. I just walked back out of a bookstore when I felt something or rather someone grab my leg.

"Papa!" When I looked down a small child clung to my leg for dear life. It was a little girl with crimson hair. I slowly kneeled down to her eye level, as to not frighten her with any sudden movement. She instantly noticed that I wasn't the one she was searching for and was about to start crying. "It's alright, little one. How about I help you search for your father?" I tried to calm her down. She nodded at me and did her best to hold back her tears. I picked her up and rose to my full height and placed her on my shoulder. Her amazed expression was enough to make me smile as she took in her surroundings.

"My name is Carlisle. May I ask for your name, little Lady?" I asked her as I took in her appearance. Her crimson hair was braided and fell over her shoulder, on her chest. Her face was heart shaped and pale but in a still healthy way. Her lips were a soft rose color while her eyes were a stunning sky blue. She was wearing a brown raincoat, that covered her all the way down to her knees. Long white socks were covering her legs as they disappeared into brown boots. If the raindrops on her coat and slightly dirty shoes were anything to go by, then she was outside for a while already.

"E-Evangeline " she replied with a stutter and slightly red cheeks. I chuckled at her response, she truly was one of those sweet children. "Well Evangeline, how does your father look like?" I asked as I kept an eye on the crowd of people around us. Yes, it would be easy to loose a child with all these people walking and pushing around. I frowned when I didn't hear anyone call out the name of the poor child on my shoulder. When the girl didn't reply I looked up at her. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, while she was looking at me.

"Like you..." she answered timidly "But my Papa has blue eyes... And his face is softer" she said as an afterthought as she touched my cheek and trailed it down to my jaw with her small hand. Before I had the chance of asking anything else I heard the irregular pattern of running feet not too far from us. I could hear several voices call out the name of the child on my shoulder. I smiled and looked up at Eva. "How about we walk that way? Maybe we will find your father there. "I offered her and she nodded.

"Eva!" a woman cried out as she saw us and came rushing in our direction. She moved swiftly past the people all around her, before a few other people started to follow her, but in a slower pace. As she reached us, her eyes were glued solely to Evangeline as she took her from me and hugged her close to herself. I kept watching the young woman as she worried about the girl and expressed her joy before she scolded little Evangeline lightly, as she looked down in shame with red cheeks. By the time I looked back, the other people had reached us. Right next to the woman and Evangeline stood a pair of twin girls, both holding the hand of a little boy in their middle. My eyes locked onto a man that stood across from me. He really did look a lot like me, but after a second of observation I noticed that he looked identical to my long since deceased brother. The two of them could have been twins themselves. The only difference I had to him were my sharp jawline, had I not been a vampire we would even share the same eye color .

"Thank you for finding my youngest one, young man." he smiled as he reached out to shake my hand. That's right... I still looked like I was in my mid 20's while he appeared to be reaching his 40's. I smiled and shook his hand, before he too looked at me with slight confusion. He most likely notice how similar we looked. "It was no problem at all, Sir. Your daughter gave me a good description of who to look for." At this Evangeline looked up. She was still in the arms of the woman, who I now assumed was her mother. "I thought he was Papa, that's why I followed him from the station. I just thought he didn't hear me when he continued walking. So I ran after him." She confessed with red cheeks, obviously embarrassed at her mistake. The woman nodded at this. "You really do look a lot like Casey, especially when he was younger..." She added as she kept her gaze on my face. The man, Casey, hummed in agreement before he snapped out of it. "But where are my manners?" He scolded himself before looking back at me. " My name is Casey Cullen. Its nice to make your acquaintance." he introduced himself. I was shocked for a moment. I hadn't expected to find descendants in this small town, much less my brothers carbon copy. After blinking for a moment I smiled at him. " My name is Carlisle Platt. The pleasure is mine" I lied smoothly. I couldn't give them my real name. They would ask too many questions if I did. So I borrowed the name of Esme, whom I had met a few years prior.

Casey smiled at me, not noticing that I lied. "This is my wife, Angelique and our children. My oldest ones, the twins Mary and Eliza both 14 years old, my son Garret 9 years old and my youngest Evangeline who just turned 5." He introduced everyone. "How about tea? I would like to show my gratitude for finding Eva." He offered me. I smiled politely back at him. " I would love to, but I have a train to catch, Mr. Cullen." It felt strange to call someone else by my name. Casey frowned lightly but smiled afterwards. "Its no problem. Should you ever come into town again, come and visit us. Just ask any of the shop keepers about the Cullens. As far as I know we are the only ones with that name." he laughed and I chuckled along at the irony. "I will do Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." I bowed to both of them before waving at the children. "Farewell" I said. It had never happened before that I crossed paths with the same Cullens twice and I didn't expect it to change. As we turned and started to leave in opposite directions I felt a gaze on me and turned around. Evangeline was staring at me, over her mothers shoulder. She waved lightly "Until we meet again" I heard her murmur. I was surprised. I felt as if she knew I could still hear her.

Flashback end

I took a small break from sharing my memories to look at the others. Eva was smiling, her eyes still far away. The others were looking at me to continue. I looked at Esme as she placed her hand on top of mine, which was laying on the table. She had a worried expression, looking between me and Eva. I nodded at her thinking about how I would phrase my next words. I knew Edward would hear everything and know the complete truth, but it wasn't my place to tell everyone else. Depending on what I would tell them next and how I phrased it, I would have to bear with the consequences. I looked at Eva for a short moment and hoped she was too deep in her own memories to hear what I was about to say next.

"It wasn't until 1922 that I met her again..." I stopped as the memories overcame me.

Flashback 1922

Esme and I just boarded a train and walked into our cabin. We were now officially married and Edward told us to go ahead on a honeymoon. He assured us, that he would be fine for a month or two without us. I had changed Esme a bit over a year ago, she had made a lot of progress since then. As long as a person didn't start to directly bleed next to her, there was nothing to worry about. But just to be safe, we fed a few hours before our train came, she should have no problems during this 3 hour train ride.

We could have run, but Esme preferred it to still behave like humans would. It was one of the small things left from our previous life. The two of us were sitting in our cabin, reading books when it happened. Suddenly there was a screeching sound. Before any of us could do more than stand up, we were already thrown around our cabin. There was a lot of screaming and crashing from other cabins before we came to a stop, now laying on the ceiling below us.

It took us a moment to realize what happened. Our train must have derailed and rolled down the the mountainside we were on. Thanks to our enhanced bodies we were both unharmed. The train was quiet... Too quiet, the screams had disappeared and left behind a deathly silence. It was easy for us to climb out of our cabin, only once we stood in the hallway, did the heavy smell of blood hit us. Before I could grab her, Esme had already reached the door, where the smell came from and tore it open. I heard two small heartbeats in that moment, as Esme seemed to completely freeze, at what was before her. That second was enough for me to reach her and put my arm around her waist to stop her from attacking whoever was in there. When I actually looked into the cabin itself, I noticed just why she froze.

Inside of the cabin were 6 bodies. Blood and weirdly angled body limbs everywhere. Even I went into shock at the gruesome picture in front of me. None of us moved until we heard a faint voice.

"C-Casey?" called a hoarse voice from within. My gaze focused on the face of the woman who spoke. I instantly recognized her and felt my insides fill with dread. This cabin had held the Cullen family I met 8 years ago. I let go of Esme and stepped inside, not noticing that she followed me. In an instant I was crouching in front of Angelique. She was in the far right corner of the room in what appeared to be a half sitting position, her head leaning against the wall and she kept pressing a huge bundle of blanket against her chest. There was blood streaming down her face from a cut on her forehead. Her eyes locked onto mine, realization hit her when she noticed that I wasn't Casey.

"C-Carlisle?" her voice started to break. I nodded. I was at a loss what to do, I had no equipment with me and doubted that there was anything helpful on this train. Her heart rate started to drop quickly. "Its okay Angelique. We will help you" I tried to reassure her, but she only shook her head slowly, her wide eyes never leaving mine.

"M-My family...?" her voice was barely a whisper. Making sure that I continued to block her sight, I looked at the cabin behind me.

There was a boy in the middle of the room, blood was gushing out of his mouth, a suitcase had fallen on his chest and broken his ribs and crushed his lungs. Not far from him was a young woman, her neck had broken, her head laid in an unnatural angle. On the other side of the room I could see Esme. She was staring at Caseys body in horror. I could only imagine what she was thinking about while she looked at his lifeless body, he had most likely tried to shield one of the twins, before the shards of the broken window pierced his back. His arm was still slung around the waist of one of the twins, she too had her neck broken. Just below her chest he could see the arm of an infant, squished by its mother weigh. Then I realized it. There was someone missing. I looked back at Angelique, her eyes already loosing focus. "Angelique." I grabbed her arms to make her look at me. "Angelique! Where is Evangeline?" I asked her urgently. Dread and hope pooled in his belly, she could have not been on this train, but maybe she had been and was thrown out of the window by the force at one point. Angeliques heart continued to slow. "Angelique!" I tried again, firmer and louder this time. Her eyes found mine as she tried to focus on me. I tried again "Where is Evangeline?". It took her a second but she started to move her arms away from the blankets. I focused on the movement and suddenly noticed the second heartbeat. My mind was reeling as I pulled the blanket aside. Within the cocoon of blankets was Eva, her eyes opened wide and empty, her breathing almost none existent and her heartbeat slow, but still alive. She had gone into shock. I could see that her arm was broken and she had a long nasty scratch on her temple and many bruises.

"Save my child.. Please.." It took me a moment to realize that Angelique had spoken to me. "Don't worry, we will help both of you." I promised, as I shifted Eva into my hold, making sure she saw nothing. At Esmes gasp I looked back up. I froze, just below her ribs was an object... Possibly a chair leg, that has pierced her. "Please.." she pleaded, right before her heart stopped beating. There were tears streaming down her face as her last breath left her, she knew should would have died. I took a shaky breath and tried to blink the venom in my eyes away, before I stood and looked at Esme. Her eyes were completely filled with venom, never able to fall. I kept one of the blankets around Eva as I approached Esme. The girl was completely stiff and had yet to show a reaction, anything at all. I put my hand on Esmes shoulder, making her look at me. "We need to leave, Esme." She looked down on Eva and nodded, taking her out of my arms. "We will wait outside" she stated before she disappeared. I closed all of their eyes, before I left the room. Just as I was about to leave I noticed there were two bags close to the door. I opened the smaller one first and found small dresses, which smelled like Eva. The other bigger one held many different clothes, which I assumed belonged to her mother and sisters. I took both with me as I went into our cabin and made sure that there was nothing left, that would show that we were on this train. I went outside to see Esme hugging Eva close to her chest, whispering to her, but not gaining any reaction from the child. Without further talking we left for our house in the mountains in the north. It didn't take us longer than 20 minutes of running before we reached it. Esme immediately disappeared in the living room as I put down the bags and followed. She had already seated Eva on the couch and moved to the side as I came to check on Eva. I didn't remember when she did it, but by the time I looked up from Eva, she had already placed all my equipment on the surfaces around me. I nodded in thanks for a moment and started my treatment. I was about to bandage the last of her bruises when her heartbeat started to strengthen, her breathing started to turn deeper and faster.

"Dad?" her voice asked, one could hear how broken she was. I gulped and looked up at her face. Blue met Gold. In that moment everything seemed to crash down on her. Hot bitter tears ran down her face. Her screams of agony filling the house. She cried the names of her family members, in hope of them appearing. Esme had long since taken her into her arms, trying to sooth the grieving girl. She kept whispering into her ear and stroking down her hair, her eyes filled with venom.

Only 3 hours later did she fall asleep, after making her take a medication I prepared. But even in her sleep she kept tossing and whimpering, the occasional tear falling from her eyes. Esme was refusing to leave her side during the first days until she couldn't withstand her thirst anymore, without endangering the child. Fearing that during her absence the girl would die. Eva started to cling onto Esme for dear life. Esme became her sole string that kept her from mentally dying. But she wasn't enough to keep her from starting to physically die. She had stopped eating, unable to keep most of the food down long enough to absorb at least some of the nutrients she was in need of. She started to loose weigh drastically...

Flashback end

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard cracking. I looked to my right, where Eva was clenching her fist with her other hand, the sheer force causing her fist to crack. The mentioning of the year alone must have triggered her. Before I could say anything, she was already gone from her seat, I only felt Esme put her hand on my shoulder for a short moment before she too disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sunday night and the longest chapter is uploaded guys! A total of about 4.000 words.


	7. Confusions & Misunderstandings

**A/N** : Please read the note at the bottom! It's important!

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Confusions & Misunderstandings**

 _Eva's P.O.V (1922)_

 _Where am I?_ There was nothing but a dark void around me. Left and right was nothingness. My hair floated around me as if submerged in water. _Why am I here? I don't know. But it's cold._ I felt something cold all around me... But at the same time there was simply nothing.

"Eva? Evangeline dear?Are you alright?" there was that voice. It has been calling me for a while now, it felt soft like silk but somehow a bit cold...It sounded concerned about something. "We will soon be at the city. The doctor there is the best around here..." Ah... There was the firm voice...It was a bit raspy and tired... It had kept telling me to "hold on" and "it will get better". _Hold on to what? What will get better? What are they talking about?_

Suddenly everything started moving. I was thrown around the empty space, sometimes I bounced in another direction and it hurt...Sometimes more, sometimes less. My hair got in my face... _Ah, I hate this color... Why do I hate it? I don't know._

Then everything stopped. I wasn't moving anymore and it had gotten quiet. I felt as if something was pressing down on me. _I feel so dizzy. I am scared. Where are the voices?_ The silky one and the firm one disappeared. I heard something creak but couldn't turn my head. I couldn't move at all. I heard someone... But I didn't understand.

 _It hurts._ The pressure around me got lighter and then suddenly the darkness disappeared... The colors were very blurred. Huge blobs of red were everywhere. _I hate the color. It reminds me of my hair._ There were also browns and greens and then there was this glowing color of a whitish yellow. Suddenly I'm moved again. I heard the silky one and a firm one... But this one is not as deep and raspy, it's very smooth... The color turned into a grayish black and I was shifted again. The pressure was back but on different places now. _I don't likes this. It's cold and dark._ I felt myself moving, the air changed around me making me feel even colder.

"I'm so sorry, Honey..." I heard a voice say. I didn't know the voice. It was different from the silky one, it felt warmer but it sounded so sad...strained.. It reminded me of something, but I didn't know what. _I don't like it, it makes me hurt._ The voice said more things that I didn't recognize. Then I was moved again. The air around me was harsher this time. _I feel sick._

The air stoped moving and the pressure disappeared. I was sitting on something soft and the grayish black changed into brown and green. I couldn't tell what the colors were, then I felt light pressure every now and then before it disappeared again. I looked to my side to see the glowing color move around. That was until it stoped right in front of me. The glowing color turned into a nice yellow color. I know this color. "Dad?" my voice sounded so strange...

Suddenly all the colored blobs seemed to turn sharp again, even those in my memory. All of a sudden I knew why I hated my hair color. All the red earlier was blood. The bodies I only recognized as blobs were my family. Everything that I saw earlier came back to the forefront of my mind. By the time I could focus back onto father, my vision was already getting blurry, this time by tears, I could feel myself shaking in fear.

In that moment, blue locked with gold. This man was not my father. I was alone with a stranger. My family was in a room full of red. "Mom!" I cried out hoarsely. "Eliza!" I tried again, surely they were in another room in this house... A room with red walls and floor. Somebody hugged me. The scent wasn't mothers flowery one... It was one that reminded me of milk and honey.

I knew my family would never come for me.

* * *

 _(Present)_

"... Eva!" Somebody was calling me... "Eva, you need to stop!" It cried after me. It was farther away I noticed. I felt so dazed. _Where am I?_ I took my surroundings in.

I was in a forest...and I was running. _Why am I running?_ "Eva!" I recognized the voice, it belonged to Esme. She was telling me to stop. _I wonder why?_ I tried to slow down. The black mist still clung to my sight and confused my mind. Then I heard it. Deep menacing growls from wolfs. I stopped. I looked down at my feet when I felt something move around them. I was standing in a stream... maybe a small river. The growling intensified and I looked up to to look into the eyes of a huge black wolf. The black mist continued to recede into the back of my mind, letting me think clearer with each second. Another wolfs jumped into the water where I was standing an started circling me.

I must have trespassed into their territory.

* * *

 _Jaspers P.O.V_

1 hour and 37 minutes had passed since Eva and Esme had left. The atmosphere was tense, the Baker couple and Carlisle were obviously knowing what happened, but they were at least trying to defuse the situation with small talk. Even if their worry was apparent by the way they kept looking out of the window every few minutes. Alice tried to start up a conversation with Lucas...Tried was the keyword, he just shot down her 7th attempt at it. Alice snuggled into my side as she pouted. Lucas was sitting across from us, needless to say that he was completely on edge. He was annoyed and worried to no end, bordering into infuriated and panicking about our missing members.. or rather Eva I assumed.

I frowned. I didn't understand their connection. Was Eva his mate? Was that the reason why she wasn't around? Carlisle did after all tell us that he met her again after an unfortunate event. Maybe she or they had attacked humans or maybe something involving the Volturi? I couldn't figure it out and it gave me a headache. And she reacted so... I didn't even know how to describe it. The closest thing to a description I got would be a void. I haven't met a single person who could feel nothing. As I tried to figure her feelings out, it was as if I was falling into a hole, loosing all senses around me. By the time I could focus back on my surroundings she and Esme were already gone. I was about to follow, but Edward stopped me. Good thing he left to drive Bella home, or else we would be at each others throats again. He seemed to be angry at me because of something again, which resulted in an attitude humans would compare to someone on his period. Seriously, as soon as Bella was involved he seemed to see everyone as his bloody enemy. No pun intended.

I am aware that I almost attacked her once but it was him who lost control and ended up injuring her by pushing her across the room. After he punched me into his piano, Emmett and Carlisle had me already under control. I was feeling bad enough as it was, didn't need him to rub his hatred into me, thank you very much. If nothing else, I never truly believed that Edward accepted me into the family. He was always vocal about his dislike whenever I would remember things from my time in the army.

I was so focused on my anger and the continuous dispute with Edward that I almost missed the door opening and Esme speaking. "You need to go and change immediately or else you are going to-" she started but was interrupted by a laughing Eva. " I won't get sick, Vampire remember?" Esme grumbled for a moment before she came up with a come back "You are dripping all over my floor?" At this both started laughing loudly and the door was closed. There was a light breeze that carried Esme's scent of warm milk and honey into the room, the next thing I had expected was that it would be Eva's scent of ripe cherries and wild peppermint that would accompany it, not the overwhelming stench of wet dog.

Several growls erupted from all around in the house, everyone flashed to the entrance of the living room just as Esme and Eva reached it too. "What happened?" Carlisle asked worriedly eyeing Esme and Eva up and down. My eyes too were already roaming over them. Esme looked fine, though her hair looked a bit wild and her shoes were pretty dirty but still unharmed. My eyes snapped to Eva, whose eyes were now back to a dark gold instead of black. Also she was completely drenched, the crown of her hair was the only thing one could barely call dry. She smiled sheepishly at us before answering "We might had a small run in with your neighbors." I would have left this statement in peace if I hadn't noticed how she tried to hide her right arm slightly behind her back. I grabbed her arm and pulled it towards me before I had registered the thought. She stumbled in my direction, not expecting me to do this too. She stared at me with wide eyes as I looked over her arm. The black sleeve of her coat was almost completely torn off, leaving only some shreds of cloth hanging. A few strips of dark green appeared from under the coat and hung around her shoulder. Her arm itself looked normal to the untrained eye. But if my eyes could recognize one thing it were battle wounds, her arm had healed only recently. I growled at the thought of a mutt attacking her.

"Jazz?" I heard Alice speak from next to me. She tugged at my arm to let Eva go. I looked back at Eva. Her surprised expression was quickly changing into one of anger. She tugged her arm free and cradled it to her chest, looking defensive. "We had a small misunderstanding, I came too close to the border and they didn't recognize me fast enough. Nothing happened." she said determinedly as she looked at everyone. "Alright." Carlisle simply answered with a nod. Alright? It wasn't alright at all! She was attacked by a mutt and he wasn't doing anything against it? She was his only actual blood relative for lords sake! I was about tell them my opinion on this when I felt Alice's grip on my arm again. I looked back at her and she only shook her head.

Then it hit me. I had behaved completely unacceptable in front of my mate and possibly Eva's mate. I put my arm around Alice's waist and pulled her to my side before I looked at Lucas. He was glaring at me and then looked back at Eva. I might had messed up big time now, I tapped into Alice's emotions but didn't find any anger or hatred. She was feeling content, with a small hint of sadness. I was confused, had she already forgiven me? She smiled up at me in that moment and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"Let's go get you some new clothes!" she chirped from my side as she grabbed Eva's and surprisingly Rosalie's hand before dragging them upstairs. Carlisle and Esme only chuckled, before Esme linked arms with the shy Clara and led her upstairs too. This left Emmett, Carlisle, Adam, Lucas and me standing in the doorway. We stood there contemplating what to do when Emmett spoke in his booming voice "Ever tried to take down a bear, shrimp?" he grinned down at Lucas. "Bring it on!" He only challenged with a matching grin, before we left to hunt.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello my dear readers!

First of all thank you all for supporting my story! I mean 104 followers, WOW!

Second, I opened _**a poll on my page**_ which I would like you to participate in :) It's about the decision if I should start another story alongside this one. My mind tends to wander and it would be a lot easier if I had two things to switch my focus on^^

Also on my profile you will be able to see information about my stories, if you ever wonder why I don't update or anything there might be information there^^

I hope you enjoyed the chapter today!


	8. Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 8: Calm before the Storm**

 _Evas P.O.V_

Dear Lord above, couldn't somebody have warned me? I had been in this room for about 3 hours already, in at least 50 different outfits and 10 new hairstyles! I was happy to hear she had seen some dresses for me, not an entire room dedicated to clothes for me and please don't get me started on shoes. At least least I could put my foot down on the aspect of make up. Couldn't stand it while I was human and cant stand it now, I refused anything aside from mascara, eyeliner and every now and then lipstick.

I looked around the room... or closet, whatever you wanted to call it, because seriously this room was just as big as the living room! Almost all the walls had racks, filled to the brim with clothes of all kind, and shelves, filled with shoes and accessories.

In the middle of the room were and antique couch and two armchairs in a matching style, which were surprisingly comfortable. Esme and Clara were on the couch and looking through some magazines and pointing out how 'This would look so lovely' here or there.

Rosalie and Alice were arguing about which dress I should try on next. Alice wanted me to try on a frilly summer dress with flower print, while Rosalie was adamant that it would clash horribly with my crimson hair and that the hot pink, knee length but tight fit cocktail dress would look much better on me.

I was currently occupying in one of the armchairs, observing my surroundings, since I wasn't allowed to move, they had painted my finger and toe nails ,against my will might I add, in gold and crimson. The nails on my ring fingers were shimmering in gold while the rest looked like glossy wine red. I sighed quietly, which they seemed to ignore and looked down at myself. My hair was in a complicated braid, which hung over my shoulder, with a few golden flower hairpins in it. My current dress was a wine red off shoulder dress with long sleeves, it was tight until my waist and then fell in waves just above my knees.

If it continued like this, I wouldn't get out of here for a week! I carefully touched one on my nails with the pad of another finger, dry. I took a quick look around, no one seemed to have noticed. I did the same with my toes, also dry. I looked at the black stilettos that were still next to my feet from the last dress. I took a quick look at the windows and heard Alice gasp. I didn't waste a second as I grabbed the shoes and fled out of the open window.

"Eva!" I could still hear her angry roar as I continued to run deep into the forest, until I was sure she wasn't following me anymore. While I was inside I didn't even notice how the day turned into night, as I looked at the cloudless night sky. Right then I made up my mind to enjoy it while I could. I climbed up on of the bigger trees and sat down on one of the top branches and looked up at the sky.

* * *

 _Jaspers P.O.V_

When we returned home,we were all in a great mood. Carlisle was very content that he could about medicine and other theories with Adam, who apparently was a college professor while he was a human. Emmett and Lucas also got along greatly, they seemed as if they had been brothers for many years already. No one would even guess that they only met a few hours ago from the way they behaved. They had started 3 wrestling matches while we were hunting, 5 mindless competitions and more jokes than I could count. Surprisingly, whenever they started a friendly banter, they pulled me along into it, Lucas didn't seem to mind it at all. The overall mood was simply infectious an I didnt say that because I was an empath.

When we reached the house a few hours later, the females were all lounging in the living room. The 5 of us were either chuckling, grinning or in the cases of Emmett and Lucas punching and laughing. My eyes immediately focused on Alice while she sat on the couch and joined her. As I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, I noticed that she was pouting. "Whats wrong, Darling?" I asked her while I put my arm around her shoulders. She smiled at me for a short moment until Rosalie answered for her. "She owes me." I knew she was smirking before I even looked up at her and indeed she was smirking at us, right above her car magazine. I looked back down at Alice who now crossed her arms and continued pouting. "The yellow handbag?" I asked her. I had lived long enough with both to know they had several fights about many things raging from bags to cars. "The red one!" she answered in horror. It was a one of a kind that she had bought right from under Rosalie's nose, to say she wasn't happy that time was an understatement. Rosalie only snorted in humor before she looked up at Emmett. "And what happened to you?" she asked with slight disgust at his dirt covered form. He only grinned and caught Lucas in a headlock. "The shrimp here is actually able to put up a decent fight!" Lucas only grinned along, quickly winding out of the headlock and tripping Emmett, who crashed onto the floor. Lucas truly had a talent to get out of all kind of situations. And then a new wrestling match begun. Clara only shook her head at the behavior of her son, Adam didn't seem to mind as he continued talking to Carlisle.

"Where is Eva?" Lucas asked after moment, seemingly noticing that she wasn't in the room, something that I hadn't noticed myself until then. From what I could tell, she wasn't even in the house.

"Ran away from Alice." Rosalie said with a smirk as she continued reading her magazine. Alice huffed at that "It was that horrible dress you picked!" she protested. "I advice a little less dress up playing next time." Esme stated in good humor while she gave Alice a motherly smile.

I looked back at Lucas when I felt his conflicted feelings, it was a mix of worry and confusion. He started to frown while he crossed his arms, clearly he was thinking about something. "I will go look for her.." he decided and turned on his heel to leave. He had already reached the door frame when Adam spoke up. "You shouldn't be so obsessed with her, Lucas. She can take care of herself." his voice stern while he gave Lucas a serious look, which had another meaning than his obvious words. "Wha- I'm not!"Lucas exclaimed loudly. I was more than sure that I would be able to feel his embarrassment in Seattle.

"I'm just worried! What if one of those...those beasts attacks her again?!" he defended himself. "Then Jasper should go!" Alice chirped happily. We all looked at her with different looks of surprise, confusion and disbelieve. "Well, he does know his way around than Lucas, is strong enough to fight the shape shifters off should there be a close call and he knows where the borders are." She explained innocently, but I could tell that she was planning something. I looked at her suspiciously but she only gave me a cheerful smile in return. "Then why not?" Esme asked as she handed Clara some cloth samples to look at. "The sooner she is found and returned, the better. It's said to be sunny today and the sun will rise soon. I'm sure she will return by then, but I rather have no close calls while the Elite Guard might still be around." Everyone seemed to agree with her points from what I could tell. I looked back at Lucas when I felt his gaze on me.

"Are you going?" he asked in a murmur, which didn't seem exactly happy at this situation. I nodded in agreement and gave Alice a quick peck before standing up and leaving the house, I almost didn't see the glare Lucas gave me on the way out. I quickly picked up the scent which started from where she landed... after she jumped out of Alices closet window? A grin tugged at my lips due to her interesting choice of escape route. I followed the scent into the forest and didn't take long to find her.

* * *

A/N: There you have the new chapter :D I also finally have an idea on how to continue in the next chapter :'D

Please dont forget that _**reviews keep authors motivated**_ ;)

Also _**please join the poll on my page**_! :D it would be a big help 3


	9. Family Bonding Time

**Chapter 9: Family Bonding Time**

 _Eva's P.O.V_

I stared up at the night sky. It was such a clear and beautiful night, the stars and moon shone brightly. I was so focused on looking for star constellations and my thoughts, that I momentarily forgot about my surroundings.

A sudden cracking off twigs and rustling of leaves, ripped me out of my plans to convince Alice not to kill me.

I quickly looked to my right, just in time to see a blur sit down on the other side of the trunk. My eyes travelled over my sudden companions features. Chin long, blonde wavy hair framing a pale face with dark golden eyes and thin lips which were stretching into a smirk. Obviously enjoying it to have caught me off guard.

"Ha ha. Very funny Jasper" I said sarcastically, while rolling my eyes.

"Indeed it is, Ma'am." He replied, his half smirk growing.

"So aside from amusing you, is there something I can do for you?" I asked.

"The others were worried that you might have run into trouble again and sent me to make sure you return before dawn." _Dawn? Was it already that late? Or early?_ My thoughts must have shown, as he pointed up at the sky, the moon already descending, leaving only a bit more than an hour before the first sunray would appear.

"Hm... I hadn't noticed ." I answered easily while I jumped from the branch.

* * *

 _Jasper's P.O.V_

For a short moment I was scared, when she simply jumped from her seat on the tree. Right before I could act upon the fear, my mind reminded me, that a jump from this night wouldn't harm her,since she was a vampire. It was only a short moment but I could see everything so clear, as if she was stuck in the air.

Her braid falling over her shoulder and lifting into the air, the small flowers glinting in the moonlight. Her eyes shining with cheerfulness and body completely relaxed. The skirt of her dress rising slightly and flaring out around her. She looked as if she belonged into the air, like an angel ment for flying.

' _Our Angel_ ' Major purred from within me. For a short moment I agreed, before I quickly shook my head. What was he saying?! _Alice is our Angel!... Somehow it feels bitter..._

"Hey! Are you coming?" I heard her call. I decided to focus on those thoughts later and jumped .

I landed less elegant with a loud thud on the ground next to her. When I looked up to her, her eyes were already sparkling with mischief.

"Race you back to the house?" She asked with a grin already pulling at her lips and who was I to decline a challenge? My thoughts must have shown, because we both immediately started running.

* * *

 _Carlisle's P.O.V_

Barely an hour passed, since Jasper left and but the tension was already returning. Rosalie returned to her room after a few minutes, Emmett following once he noticed that Alice wouldn't let Lucas go anytime soon. Lucas had no choice but to comply to her whims, since there was no one he could turn to. Esme had decided to give Clara and Adam a tour around our house, also explaining where our borders were, while I waited for my last 'children' to return home.

I kept an eye on the interaction between Alice and Lucas, from my place in the kitchen. Alice was strangely insisted to keep the conversation going, more so than usual. Lucas was mostly hesitant with his answers but sometimes he commented on something on his own, which seemed to please her more than it should.

"Carlisle, we need to talk" I heard Edward demand before he appeared at my side, apparently he just returned from Bella's house.

"Why did you-"

"Ha! I won!" He was interrupted by Eva's laughing voice, just crashing into the living room with Jasper hot on her heels. Eva seemed to stop once she entered but Jasper apparently noticed to late and crashed into her, both landing in a tangled and laughing heap on the floor. A picture which made me feel strangely content.

"Carlisle!" Edward hissed, obviously not happy about my diverted attention. The other five slowly returned, curious about the sudden noise.

"Carlisle, explain what exactly is going on!" Edward demanded once more. I sighed at my youngest sons behaviour .

"Could you be more specific?" I asked him patiently, trying to ease the tension slightly.

"Why are they here?" He asked a little calmer this time but no less demanding .

* * *

 _Eva's P.O.V_

I let Alice pull me up, after I shoved Jasper off me. I couldn't suppress the laughter inside of me. I didn't expect any of my 'siblings' to accept me any time soon, which I was proven wrong... For the most part, that is. I could feel my eye twitching at the way Edward spoke to Carlisle, I was very close to growling at his disrespectful attitude.

"Why are they here?" He continued as if we weren't in the same room.

"Lovely to meet you too, brother" I said sarcastically. "I will remember your kindness the next time you start a war and leave others to fight it for you, while you hide." I snarled back at his attitude. I was not obliged to like him and neither was he, but if he was going to behave like a spoiled brat then so would I. He turned to glare at me, which I returned gladly.

"I was also wondering about that. How did you know about our situation?" Carlisle asked confused, as I walked to where the Bakery unconsciously assembled.

"That is something I would like to discuss as well, because you see, I got an frantic call from Alice a few days ago vaguely explaining the situation." I started while crossing my arms, Alice smiled guiltily at Carlisle from her spot on the couch. "What interests me more is, why you and Esme haven't contacted me in a situation like that." Now it was Carlisle's turn to look guilty. I ignored the short stinging feeling inside my chest.

"It still doesn't explain why you brought another Coven along. They could have turned on us!" Edward hissed at me. I could feel my face go dangerously blank, forming a deceitful calm appearance.

"They followed me by choice when I took off." I could already feel my anger escaping my inner control. " and they are more loyal, than some prissy, ungrateful best who would leave his family to die to save himself. " I growled, hair on my neck already standing up. Before I could think things through, I had already flashed towards him and punched him across the room, right into a piano.

"Seems like some bonding time is long overdue." I growled as we lunged for each other.

* * *

A/N: There you have a new chapter! Kinda not as long as I wanted but oh well... I also closed the poll so keep your eyes open for _**a new Twilight fanfic this week!** _ Hope to hear from you all soon


End file.
